1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display. In particular, the present invention relates to a flat display for an electrically autonomous device, for example a mobile radio telephone.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile radio telephones are becoming more and more miniaturized, and therefore can easily be taken along in a pocket or in a handbag. The same also applies for other portable electronic devices, such as, for example, pocket calculators, laptops, palmtops, etc.
Described in the U.S. patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,224 is a radio-based communications device which is linked to a display on which information can be displayed by the communications device. According to the patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,224, the display can be brought to show the information in a mirror surface behind a transparent window, or the display can be positioned in such a way that it projects the information on a portion of the mirror surface. Referred to, moreover, in the patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,224 is the possibility that portions of the mirror surface are controllable from a reflecting into a non-reflecting, transparent state, so that information which is shown on the display, installed behind the mirror surface, are visible on the front side of the mirror surface for the viewer.